Drawn To You
by Catherine Woods
Summary: Queen Catherine has been quite unsatisfied for a long time and finds herself drawn to Bash and his "eyes". Can they satisfy each other's secret needs?
1. So It Begins

**AN: This will be a Basherine STORY BC I THINK MEGAN FOLLOWS AND TORRANCE COOMBS COMMENTS ABOUT #BASHERINE ARE TOO DELICIOUS TO PASS UP AND MEGAN SAID WHEN SHE SEES HIM AND HIS BASTARD EYES SHE GOES ALL...YEAH AND PLUS TORRANCE HAS THIS HUGE CRUSH ON MEGAN ANYWAYS AND REALLY WHO CAN BLAME HIM? SHE IS A GODDESS AFTERALL! AM I RIGHT LINA AND ISSI? SO THIS STORY IS FOR DEMEDICIGIRL AND LINAOSO BC OUR CLUB IS THE BOMB AND Y'ALL ARE SO ENCOURAGING! ISSI I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IF NOT, I MIGHT CRY! BTWS: THERE IS SOME ROUGH STUFF STARTING OUT. THE GUY GETS FRESH AND HE IS A CREEP BUT HE'LL BE GONE SOON!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY REIGN CHARACTERS. RENOU IS MINE THO CAUSE CATHERINE NEEDS A SILENT PROTECTOR/BROTHER TYPE.**

A crash was heard as two figures ducked into the unlit room. The only light to be seen was the small amount of moonlight that peeked through the drapes which wasn't enough to illuminate the room.

"Wait, Etienne, I'll have a candle lit." Catherine whispered lowly as the male who accompanied her to her rooms plastered her up against the door. She had met him at the ball they had thrown in honor of Francis's coronation. He had been charming, and had flattered her to no end. Catherine had been quite taken with him and her loneliness had gotten the better of her, so here they were. Women did have needs after all.

"It won't be needed." Was the only response Catherine received as Etienne unpleasantly stuck his tongue in her mouth, almost causing her to gag as he squeezed her breasts harshly in his hands. Why didn't men understand that women were sensitive in that area?

Catherine almost screamed out loud as he bit into her neck while he sought to pull her dress up her body. He couldn't be ready to take her yet, could he? His hands were rough and uncaring as they grazed the skin on the inside of her thigh. Why couldn't she find a lover willing to show a small amount of tenderness? Claiming her, after all, wasn't a race to get to the finish line. She wanted to feel the heat rush between her legs as he softly caressed her wanton body. The last time she had taken a lover that had looked after her needs was when she had been with Liam. He had touched parts of her with his mouth that no man, not even Henry, ever had and she had been fulfilled like never before. He had caressed every inch of her body until she was wet with her need and only then had he plunged into her silken depths, filling her with every inch of himself.

"Wait." Catherine hissed as Etienne pulled away long enough to drop his trousers.

Unheeding her words, he spun her around to the nearest table and after laying her down on it, yanked her skirt up her body. Catherine tried to hold her legs together against his advance, but he roughly wedged his knee between them as he yanked her thighs apart and placed himself between them.

"I said to wait!" Catherine growled as she slapped Etienne across the face. "Let me go. Now! I won't be responsible for my actions if you…" Catherine's threats were cut off as he kissed her again roughly and thrust against her inner thigh. Etienne laughed evilly against Catherine's ear, making fear run up and down her spine, before speaking again.

"All women say that, at first. They all eventually enjoy it and end up screaming my name. You will be no different." He sneered as he grabbed her bottom and brought himself to rest against her opening, causing Catherine to gasp slightly. This could not be happening!

"I am the Queen of France. I never misspeak and I always mean what I say! Let me go at once or I will have you thrown in the dungeons." Catherine said starkly, unwilling to let her voice shake and show how out of control she really was.

"You flaunted yourself in front of me all night as you walked around, the perfect picture of a powerful woman. The problem with power is women always want it to be taken from them. I am giving you what you want." Etienne growled into her ear.

Blessedly, there was a knock on her door at that moment.

"Your Majesty, I hate to disturb you, but young prince Henry is asking for you." Came the voice of her most trusted guard, Renou, from the other side of the door. Etienne stilled against Catherine as she stayed silent.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" asked the guard as he knocked once more as he received no answer.

"Let me go now!" Catherine whispered to Etienne. "I'll be right out, Renou." Catherine replied loudly, as she pushed against Etienne's chest.

"Yes M'lady," Renou answered.

"I can be quick." Etienne breathed against Catherine's neck as he squeezed her bottom in his hands.

"This is over. I will call in my guard if you don't remove yourself from me immediately." Catherine threatened. Begrudgingly, Etienne roughly let Catherine go, almost causing her to knock her head against the table edge before he turned and pulled up his trousers. Without another word, he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Catherine sighed exasperatedly before she made her way to light a candle in the room. Checking her appearance in the mirror before opening her door to leave, Catherine made sure her hair was in place and her dress rearranged properly. Opening her door to leave, she started to hurry down the hall before being stopped by Renou.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I need a word." Renou said as Catherine halted her actions and turned back.

"Be quick, Renou. I don't want to keep my son waiting any longer than need be." Catherine said quite irritated from her previous experience with Etienne. Catherine would have him dealt with him later.

"That is what I needed to speak to you about. The young prince didn't ask for you." Renou said, almost cringing as Catherine's expression turned deadly.

"What do you mean? Why would you interrupt and lie about my child needing me?" Catherine said lowly as she glared at him.

"Sir Etienne has a, er, rough reputation with women. I was worried for your safety, Your Grace." Renou said quaking at Catherine's expression.

"I am perfectly capable of calling for help if I need help, Renou. I," Catherine said, before faltering. Renou was the closest guard she had. He had become more than just a paid guard. He had become a guardian of sorts. Catherine couldn't be mad for very long. It actually touched her heart that he cared for her safety. "I appreciate your concern, but," Catherine said regally, "Next time a knock on the door will be sufficient if you have reservations." Catherine said as she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Renou said as he bowed to his Queen.

"Tell me, are you assured of these rumours being true?" Catherine said, as she went back into her rooms, bidding Renou to follow her with a wave of her hand. She didn't doubt that they were true, seeing as how he had been so forceful and unrelenting with her.

"I am." Renou answered as he shut the door.

"He must be taken care of. I can't abide men like him. Do it quietly and make it look accidental. I don't want a scandal erupting." Catherine ordered as she dismissed him.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Renou said as he bowed out to do her bidding, leaving another guard at the door to her rooms.

Catherine, finally alone, sighed at the turn of the events of the night. Why couldn't her liaisons ever turn out correctly? Even the men who weren't rough when she invited them to her bed never pleased her fully. She was always left unsatisfied and irritated. Sometimes she would take care of her problems herself, but even on those nights that she did manage to finish she was left longing for more. She felt cursed in this area of her life. Maybe she wasn't meant to experience true, blissful pleasure?

Needing to release some of the stress from her body, Catherine undressed herself. Pulling back her covers, she laid down and let her hands roam across her body trying to imagine they were a seductive lover skimming over her taut flesh. Catherine took her round, milky bosoms into her hands and squeezed tenderly as she worked her pink nipples with her fingers. Feeling the embers within her core start to burn, Catherine slipped her left hand down to touch and tease herself between her legs. Rolling her hand across her silky flesh she applied pressure, gently at first, against herself as she tried to build herself towards her peak. In her mind's eye she imagined the flesh of rough skin and gentle movements of her lover as he pleasured her. Her mind started creating this lover's features. Dark brown hair, bright blue eyes that were as clear as the sky on a cloudless day, a young warm body that pressed into her fully. Catherine closed her eyes and the man who she imagined took her by surprise. How could she be imagining Bash, her husband's bastard son? God help her, she was losing what little sense she had, but she couldn't help herself. There was something about him in these moments that bewitched her. She could almost feel his lips on her womanhood. Catherine gasped as she touched her opening and felt the moisture there. How did the thought of him make her so out of control? She mentally berated herself. For all of the pain his existence had caused her, she should be cursing his name instead of wanting to scream it in pleasure as he brought her to the brink. Catherine let a small moan escape her lips as she slipped her fingers inside herself, slowly letting herself adjust. Catherine pumped herself harder as she thought of Bash further. When did she even start calling him that ridiculous name in her head. He always used to be "the bastard". When had her feelings toward him changed? His mother had destroyed her marriage and any happiness she could have ever had with her husband as easily as you would crush a flea. As the thought of Diane filled Catherine's mind she removed her fingers from herself and sighed. The thought of that woman would turn anyone off, not that Catherine should be having those thoughts about Bash of all people. It was totally ridiculous and she felt ashamed for her actions as she hopped off the bed and headed towards her closet. She couldn't rest and she couldn't just lie there thinking, she would drive herself insane, so she decided to head to the kitchens for a cup of tea. Maybe that would calm her for the night. Pulling on a simple dress, she once again checked her hair. God it was horrible! She fixed it enough to look presentable and left her rooms.

As she walked to the kitchens, her guard following along behind her, Catherine was dismayed to see an all too disheveled Bash walking towards her. Lord help her, he was without a jacket and his shirt was halfway untied so she could see his chest peeking at her invitingly as he bowed in her presence.

"Queen Catherine," Bash said in greeting, trying to keep his eyes from roaming over her body. She was dressed simply enough and her dress hugged her curves as she had been swaying towards him.

Catherine, unwilling to indulge herself with foolish words or thoughts just nodded her head at him in greeting, but didn't move along down the corridor. Here she was, in the corridor with the man who she had just been fantasizing about and she couldn't even mumble a word? Catherine berated herself mentally as she thought about how his hands would actually feel against her. They were big and his long fingers could stretch her… she must stop now before she made a fool of herself.

Bash stood awkwardly in Catherine's presence as he waited for her to say something. He was quite confused when she stared at him with an almost lustful gleam in her dark hazel depths. No, he must have it wrong. He had only ever seen disdain upon her face when she looked at him. He had to just be in need of a good fucking. Kenna had been lax in her duties lately and he was just longing for his release. He was a fool to think his father's wife would ever look at him that way although he had thought of her many times trying to imagine why his father had despised her for so many years. Catherine de Medici was a strong woman and in need of someone to lean on and he knew of how neglectful his father had been towards her. Bash stared longingly at her cleavage that whispered for him to touch and kiss them. He wondered how they would feel if he took them into his palms. Would she sigh as he touched her? Would she moan his name as he fit himself inside her? Bash had to stop before she saw the growing lump in his pants as he felt his blood rush to his male organ. She would be thoroughly disgusted, he was sure. With another bow to her, he moved to the side to let her and her guard pass. Unable to help himself, he watched her backside as she strutted down the hallway. God, what a woman she would be to have in one's bed.

**SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! MORE WILL COME SOON!**


	2. Desire Engaged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign!**

Catherine walked along at a fast clip. She was on her daily route to visit her sons in the nursery and she was already late. As Catherine turned the corner, Kenna and Greer came into view. So deeply involved in their conversation were they that they barely hushed long enough to curtsy to Catherine as she walked past them. Catherine's pace slowed significantly, however, when she heard Greer ask Kenna a very private question.

"I must say I do have my reservations about the wedding night, but I am more worried about our long term dealings. How is your time with Bash? Is he attentive to your needs?" Greer asked inquisitively.

Catherine quickly turned the corner and stood, heart beating fast, waiting to hear Kenna's reply. It really was childish of her, but she couldn't help herself.

"Well," Kenna said sighing before continuing, "Bash has always been very willing to please me. My only complaint is that he prolongs our foreplay. When I want to finish, I want him to be ready as well. A woman can only take so much and he really is a bit too gentle. I don't mind a bit of roughness every once in a while. I can handle a man being a man, after all. I wish he would lose control more." Kenna huffed.

Catherine sighed inwardly. She certainly didn't understand the young woman's "problem" with her husband. Catherine longed for a slow build up until the end. What she would give to have a man slowly worship her body as he pleasured and took gentle care. If Henry had been more like that their marriage bed wouldn't have been as lackluster. She had loved Henry, but very few times had he ever taken care of her needs. Most of their times together had been for creating heirs. Catherine could count on one hand the times she had really enjoyed their time together.

"Most women would love a man who worshipped them as Bash seems to you, Kenna." Greer said speculatively.

"I enjoy our times together don't get me wrong, they can be wonderful. I just wish Bash would be more aggressive and take what he wants more. The excitement is half the fun, Greer. I will tell you, though, he certainly has taken me higher than any other man has ever been able to just with his hands."

Catherine bit her lip at the mention of Bash's hands. How many times had she imagined his hands on her body? Too many times, she thought, as the blush crept into her cheeks.

"And that is just the beginning." Kenna said, lowering her voice a bit, causing Catherine to have to strain her ears to hear what she said. "When he puts his tongue on me, I come undone. The pleasure is beyond words to describe. He is a horrible tease. I rise to the brink multiple times and he always brings me down, slowly torturing me and never letting me finish. I will say this about him though, whenever he finally takes me, it is worth the wait. He always goes slowly until right before his release, than he becomes a wild, wanton beast. It is the only time he completely loses control and it is quite intoxicating, to say the least."

Catherine, now quite flustered, tried to catch her breath. She shouldn't be listening to this. She could never have him, yet she wanted him so badly in this moment. Taking a deep breath she moved down the hall. She would have to walk off her frustration as she didn't have any other way to relieve herself at this moment. To her great torment after she had walked through a few corridors and finally composed herself, the man on her mind appeared before her. There he was striding along like he had the world in his pocket, with a cocky grin plastered on his face as his blue eyes shone upon her like a spotlight, causing the small calm she had accomplished to vanish replacing it with a small heat that flowed throughout her. Her mind conjured up lustful images of him, his hands and lips on her heated flesh as he drove into her. Catherine prayed that the heat she felt in her face didn't betray her thoughts as he moved closer to her.

As Bash strolled toward Catherine, he couldn't help but notice the slight blush to her cheeks and the uneasiness in her stride as she walked undeterminably towards him. Hopefully she wasn't in one of her wrathful moods and ready to take out her vengeance on whomever was available. He bowed as he came into her proximity, unable to keep his eyes from roaming over her face as he rose. The flush to her cheeks had covered her whole face now. She was surely upset over something it seemed, yet her eyes held no anger as she looked around unable to quite meet his. Bash had never seen Catherine this unsure. What was on her mind?

"Your Majesty, I hope you are finding the day as pleasant as I am." Bash said speaking in a soothing tone. To Catherine, it seemed as though honey flowed from his lips, enticing her to want to taste him then and there. She, however, restrained herself. She chastised herself quietly. Where had her self-control gone to?

"The day is quite lovely." Catherine replied as she chanced a look into his clear blue eyes. That was certainly a mistake as they enticed her fantasies further.

"Not as lovely as you if I may speak truthfully." Bash said coquettishly, a small grin touching his lips.

"I," Catherine said as her cheeks turned pink thoroughly enthralled as she watched his mouth, "Thank you, Bash. Do you address all women in such a manner?"

"I couldn't possibly hold my tongue in the presence of one as beautiful as yourself." Bash said flirtingly.

At the mention of his tongue, Catherine's pink cheeks turned to red as her mind was filled with the image of herself pressed up against a wall and Bash on his knees in front of her with her dress held high as she revealed herself to him. She wished he would grab her right now and put his tempting tongue to better uses. Bash saw the not-so-subtle change on Catherine's face. He must have offended her greatly although he was unsure of how as her breath had become shorter and she now clenched her hands together. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would say she was almost…dare he think it…aroused. Lord, he really needed to get laid, and soon. He was having way too many thoughts of what he would do to her right now, if she would let him.

"I am sorry if I have offended you, Your Grace. May I walk with you for a while?" He asked her.

"No, thank you. You haven't offended, I just, excuse me please, I really must be going," Catherine stuttered as she stepped closer to him and moved to one side.

Bash moved with her awkwardly blocking her path. He had meant to move out of her way, but had accidentally thwarted her escape. Trying to let her move past he moved again, but she also followed his movements, once again unable to leave. Catherine groaned out loud as they were so close that if she wanted to she could kiss those delectable lips as he flicked his tongue across his bottom lip. Bash stilled at the sound that had escaped Catherine's lips. It sent his mind to imagining what she would sound like if he pulled her to him in this moment and touched his lips to hers. What would she do if he kissed her flushed cheeks before he made his way to the dip of her neck to taste her sweet skin there? As she looked up into his eyes, Bash wondered if her hazel eyes would change if he took her firm round breasts into his hands and softly squeezed their loveliness. Would she moan again? Would she arch into his hands and pull him closer? God, would she touch him back? Bash couldn't help but to touch a fallen curl at the side of her cheek, slightly brushing her skin with his hand, which sent electricity through both of their bodies to their very souls. Catherine's eyes widened as she tried not to let her head sway into his touch. His breath came heavily now as he inclined his head slowly toward her, as she was slowly drawn to him. They were so close now and could feel each other's breath on their lips. A few more centimeters and they would touch.

Suddenly, the trance that they were in was broken as a door slammed from a short distance away. Catherine stepped back from him. Turning on her heel, Catherine hurried away. Unwilling to let her go quite yet, Bash hurried after her. Catherine marched blindly unsure of her destination she let her feet carry her to a back staircase. She didn't even know where this one led. Stopping, she turned back. This was ridiculous. She was the Queen of France. She certainly didn't need to run from her husband's bastard. Incensed, Catherine almost slapped Bash as she turned in her haste. Uncaring, Bash pulled her to him fully.

"You bastard. How dare you…" Catherine started to say before her words were cut off as Bash kissed her with fierce passion on her lips.

Bash waited for her to pull away and slap him. Instead he was surprised and pleasantly pleased as she kissed him back just as fervently. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer as one of his hands caressed the nape of her neck before intertwining his fingers in her hair as one hand went to rest on her waist. Catherine, still kissing Bash, moved backwards, maneuvering them into the hidden part of the stairwell away from prying eyes. Bash swirled his tongue against Catherine's lips, begging for entrance which she dually granted as her back touched the wall. Catherine groaned as his tongue explored her gently. When was the last time someone had this much effect on her?

The hand he had on her waist slowly slid up to cup one soft bosom, causing Bash to now moan. She fit his hand perfectly. Catherine arched into his hand longing for him to touch more of her. Taking the hand from her now mussed hair, Bash took her other breast into her hand and squeezed her gently as he kissed her more frantically before peppering her cheeks as he kissed down to worship her neck with his tongue. Catherine's blood rushed to her ears as he licked over her thready heartbeat. Bash placed one clothed leg between Catherine's legs as he thrust against her outer thigh. Catherine gasped loudly as she felt the moisture gather at her inner thigh. Bash ran his hands to grasp her backside before getting on his knees in front of her. Would he dare to do what she had just been thinking of? Seductively smiling up at her, Bash ran one hand under the hem of her skirts. As he came in contact with her ankle, Catherine bit her lip to keep from calling out. She really should stop him now. What if they were caught?

"Bash, we should…" Catherine started to say as he lifted her skirts slightly as his hand wandered farther up her leg over her calves and squeezing her knee.

"I agree, we should, Catherine." Bash said decidedly his eyes twinkling up at her mischievously as his fingers lightly brushed the inside of her thigh.

"My God," Catherine moaned loudly as he inched farther up her inner thigh.

Suddenly from up above them, footsteps were heard on the stairwell and a voice was heard. "Excuse me? Is someone there?" The voice said as the footsteps grew closer.

Bash stood fast and as quietly as possible and turned, shielding Catherine's body as best he could if someone appeared. Catherine dared not breathe. Blessedly, the footsteps faded off into the distance. Catherine gave a sigh of relief. What a scandal would erupt if they had been found! As much as she wanted to, it couldn't continue and could never happen again. Bash turned back around, unsure of what would happen next and not quite meeting her eyes.

Catherine smoothed her dress down before speaking as she looked longingly at him. "This was…It can't continue. We must never speak of it again."

Without another look at his face Catherine whisked by him and made for her rooms. She surely looked unpresentable and needed time to think. She usually wasn't this rash. She had to get a hold of herself before she thundered back and took him against the wall. Catherine shivered at the thought of how far she had let him go. She needed a cold bath.

Bash slumped against the wall where Catherine had stood. He wanted nothing more than to go after her again, but he kept himself glued to the spot. Regret had clearly been written on her features and he wouldn't disgrace her further.

**To LinaOso: You really are a dear to read so early! Much love, darling!**

**To demedicigirl: I am so glad you loved it and i hope you love this one as well!**

**To bekbek12: We must add you to the #BasherineClub Sweetie!**

**To love nebahat: Glad you liked it dear! I am trying something new for me as well!**

**_I AM FLATTERED FOR ALL THE READERS! I WAS UNSURE IF ANYONE WOULD READ AND LOVE! THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!_  
**


	3. Passion Realized

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REIGN!**

**AN: THERE ARE ACTIVITIES OF AN ADULT NATURE IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KINDA THING!**

Catherine sighed as she stared out her window. It was such a shame to have to stay inside all day long. There wasn't much on her agenda today except seeing her sons later in the evening. She longed to feel the sun bathe her skin in its warm rays as she soaked up its beauty. With that thought, Catherine stood from her windowsill and commanded one of her waiting servants, Lina, to have a basket made with her lunch. Catherine had decided on a ride to the falls and a swim. The servant girl curtsied gracefully and was off to perform her task as Catherine ordered her other servant girl, Angel, to find her proper swimming attire. Catherine had ordered the girl to make it to her specific instructions and hadn't gotten to use it yet. When it was brought to her, Catherine's maid helped untie the laces that held her dress on her and removing it and her undergarments, helped her into the outfit. It was just proper enough for swimming, but light enough to not weigh her down. Catherine chose a much simpler gown of cotton that tied in the front so it could be easily removed and replaced, as Lina brought her picnic lunch to her room. Sitting, Catherine instructed Lina to make sure the front was plaited but the back left down so it wouldn't get in her face as she swam.

Finally ready, Catherine walked to the stables and waited as the stable hand had her mare, Abastor, saddled before riding off with her trusted guard, Renou, by her side. Longing to feel the wind flowing through her hair, Catherine bid Renou into a bit of a race, which she, of course, won. His stallion was much bigger than Catherine's mare, but Abastor was fast and could carry Catherine's small form with ease. Catherine laughed heartily as her horse galloped at full speed across the rolling countryside, her mane whipping Catherine's face as she sat as low to her neck as she could. It was such fun to be free of the confines of the castle, and Catherine felt like a carefree child again. Stopping a good distance from the falls, Catherine had Renou wait with the horses as she took her basket and walked the rest of the way. To be alone for a few minutes was worth the small walk. As she came closer the roar of the waters beckoned to her now moist skin. The humidity in the air made her thin dress stick to her form as she glided closer.

As Catherine finally cleared the trees she came upon the beautiful scene before her. The top of the water sprung from the rocks far above her as they quickly made their descent to the bottom, diving into the midst of the pool at the bottom before they flowed down the small creek where it then grew into a much larger river that led to the ocean eventually. Catherine smiled widely at the sight and finding a spot close to the edge, Catherine sat the basket and untied the front of her dress, revealing herself in just the thin shift. She kicked off her boots and waded into the water, gasping as it chilled her feet and kissed her ankles before she walked in until it was up to her thighs. Knowing it dipped off at this point, Catherine dove into its cool depths. The water cooled her hot flesh and refreshed her spirit as she parted her head above its moving waves to breathe the blessed life giving oxygen. Catherine hummed happily as she treaded water before swimming out a bit farther. She loved being totally immersed in water that she could float in so she expertly floated on her back, her whole body revealed to the open sky before she dove under the water again this time back closer to the shore. She didn't want to get too close to the churning undercurrent of the waterfall that emptied into the pool.

Unbeknownst to Catherine, Bash had also headed for this very waterfall. He had been out roaming the countryside, as he had tired of the castle walls as well and had longed for a swim and the coolness of the water. He and Francis often snuck off together on hunting trips to swim at this spot so he was familiar with the area well. He was, however, unfamiliar with the sight that filled his eyes as he came through the sidelines of the trees as Catherine rose from the water, revealing her upper torso to Bash. She looked every bit a goddess as the water cascaded from the top of her head down over her shoulders and very full breasts as she breathed heavily from her efforts. Bash was enamored and unable to move or say anything as the shift she wore might as well have been not at all as her peaked nipples beckoned to be kissed. This had just become the most fortuitous day he had ever had and he thanked God for his luck as he watched her unobserved from the trees. His breath hitched in his throat as she rubbed her hand over face before she slowly let it slide down over her neck and down between the great valley between her bosoms and over the plain of her stomach to glide out over the water in front of her and lifted the palm of her hand to watch the drops fall off her skin to the water below. God, he needed to see the rest of her.

Catherine turned back around and dived into the deeper water again, Bash observing as her backside arched up out of the water before she disappeared fully into the depths again before she reappeared and her whole body floated back up. She was on her back again, her whole top revealed to him. Catherine closed he eyes and moaned as the stresses of life left her body. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. She was savoring every moment and paid little attention to the sounds from around her and was unaware of Bash's approach to the water's edge as he pulled off his jacket, shirt and boots. He thought of taking his pants of as well when he usually swam, but he didn't feel quite that brave and didn't want to offend Catherine. After the last words she had spoken to him, he was quite sure she would probably order him away anyways, but he couldn't help to try to get closer. Catherine was startled to say the least when she first heard and then looked up to see a half-naked male form coming toward her.

Turning around to shield her front from prying eyes before seeing his face, while she treaded water Catherine called out as sternly as she could, "Whoever you are, I command you to stop by order of the Queen of France."

Bash stopped as he reached the deeper water and spoke softly. "I am sorry if I startled you, Catherine."

Hearing his familiar bravado, Catherine turned partially towards him with one arm over her chest to cover herself. The sight of him filled her with lust and sent a heat shooting to her core. Damn the effect he had on her body. One day she would be able to control it. She only wished that day was this one as she stared at his body, letting her eyes roam over him from his bright blue eyes she let her eyes slide down his face to rest for a time on his lips. How pleasant their heated kisses in the stairway had been! Devilishly, she let her eyes go lower as they flicked over his chest and down over his belly to his waist, his sculpted muscles seducing her as her eyes slid lower to his… my God… what was she doing? She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she nervously looked away now, trying to focus on anything else besides the heat that had formed between her legs even with the coolness of the water surrounding her.

"I…Bash, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she tried to keep from nervously clearing her throat.

"I was just going for a swim." Bash said, trying to sound innocent. He wouldn't dare reveal to her that he had been watching her unannounced.

Catherine felt ridiculous. Of course he was just here to swim. He had no way of knowing she would be here. He probably thought her a desperate female who couldn't keep her needs under control.

"Yes, of course, I'll just give you space then." Catherine said as she started swimming back farther from him to put a good amount of space between them. It was large enough for two grown adults to not have to speak to each other.

Bash, however, had other plans as a mischievous grin came upon his face. He found her gaze upon him to be quite invigorating and he wanted to examine her motives, very closely. The water rested just below his hips, before he dove into the deep water after Catherine, grazing her ankle with the palm of his hand before surfacing beside her. Catherine gasped and swung her foot out involuntarily, knocking against his clad leg. Bash smiled as he looked at her surprised expression.

"What are you doing?" Catherine hissed lowly. If he was going to touch her, things would not go as planned.

"Playing a game." Bash said as innocently as possible, biting his lip to keep the laugh in his chest from escaping. Her face was as red as the roses in the castle gardens. She really was adorable in this moment.

"A…game? What are the, ugh, rules?" Catherine asked tentatively. She knew he was teasing her, but he was so damn close now.

"The rules are simple; we can go as far as you want. Say the word and I'll stop even if I would rather continue." Bash said, his voice turning serious as he gently stroked her face and looked deep into her hazel pools.

Catherine stared wide-eyed back at him. Was he actually saying what she thought he was saying? He was actually giving her the power to stop whenever she wanted? Catherine gulped as his hand trailed across her shoulder causing shivers to run up and down her spine. Bash slowly lowered his face to hers, giving her the option to push him away. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and then on the tip of her nose. Pulling away to look in her eyes, he saw her acceptance before he slowly pressed his lips to hers, igniting the embers in both their souls as the passion started to build between them. Bash moaned as Catherine pressed her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance which he gladly granted. He pulled her into him finally feeling her soft, curvaceous body against his. God, he just wanted to touch and lick every part of her from head to toe. He wanted to take that damn shift off and find what treasure lay hidden beneath it. He wanted to pleasure her again and again and again until she screamed his name and released herself around him. How tight would she be?

It was Catherine's turn to moan loudly as he slid her up and down his form letting her feel him completely. She encircled his neck with her arms, running one hand through his hair as he now explored her mouth, softly probing her with his tongue as they treaded water beneath them. With her other hand she slowly ran it over his exposed chest, feeling his male hardness from the outside of his pants and gasped a bit as she made contact. He felt huge even through the offending material. He would stretch her to her limit nicely. At her free exploration of his body, Bash pulled her shift up her body before she clenched her legs around his thighs. The only thing stopping their coupling now were his pants as his member strained against the leather.

"Take me now." Catherine ordered in a husky voice as he squeezed her breast in his hand while she still slid up and down his body torturously. Her body was insane from the heat of his body. Her mind was as foggy as the mist that gathered in the castle gardens in early morning. She wanted him now, hard and sure inside her. He smiled against her lips at her ordering of him. That wasn't at all how this was going to play out. He wanted to worship every part of her fully before he filled her with his offering.

He kissed sensually over to her ear before whispering, "Catherine, there is a cave behind the waterfall. May I… accompany you there and show you many wonders?" As he ran his fingers over her womanhood, teasing her as he wouldn't enter her. Catherine wanted to beg and plead for him to fill her now. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears she barely heard his offer and her whole body wanted to sink into the water and if he hadn't been holding her securely she was sure she would have.

Trying to preserve some of her dignity, she tried not to moan when answering as he continued to tease her clit, "How could I refuse such an offer?" At her acceptance, Bash rewarded her by gliding first one, then two fingers in and out of her slowly. She was so hot against his fingers. Catherine pressed her fingernails firmly into his shoulder flesh as she whimpered slightly. Sparks appeared in her vision as he rewarded her once more as he pumped into her faster this time. Her body jerked against his fingers. They had to get to that cave now. Removing himself from inside her, he swam them over to the opening at the side of the large stream of water from above their heads.

Entering the cave, he was able to feel the bottom as he sat Catherine on the edge of the rock floor with her feet still dangling in the water. Catherine sat waiting anxiously as Bash just looked at her, his face unrevealing his thoughts. It was unnerving to her. Had he changed his mind? Her beauty took his breath away in that moment. She wasn't the regal Queen he had always only seen. She was a woman with desires and needs and she was willing to let him fulfill those right now. He knew her times with men couldn't have been easy. She looked almost fearful as he watched her. He wanted to make her forget every man she had ever been with. He wanted to replace every cruel touch or word that she ever heard. He wanted to fill her with joy instead of pain, and he wanted to do it from the inside out. He wouldn't grind her into the floor and leave her longing. He would fulfill every unspoken thought she had ever had.

"You are gorgeous." Bash said as he ran his hands to the buttons that held her shift clinging to her chest and leant in to kiss her lips, taking her bottom lip in and sucking gently before he started kissing down her chin to her neck and was pleased as she curled her fingers in his hair.

Catherine's fears were abated as his words calmed the nervous jitters in her belly. He was so much younger than she, and had a young, lithe creature for a wife. Hell, her own husband had preferred Kenna's young body and Catherine's last lover hadn't even wanted to see her fully. It was natural for Catherine to have thought he might be disappointed in her appearance, yet here he was, continuing his exploration of her body. Would he find all of her pleasing? While his hands unbuttoned the garment he kissed every inch of her neck before pulling back as his fingers unbuttoned her last button. Slowly, he removed it from her shoulders and thanked the sainted Mother for being the luckiest damn bastard on the planet. Catherine hissed as the air touched her skin while Bash just looked at her chest in amazement. Catherine's breasts were firm and round and her pink nipples stood at attention against her soft, alabaster skin. Gently he took both into his palms and squeezed firmly, rewarded as a sigh escaped her lips. Hungry to taste her, he started kissing from her collarbone nipping and licking as he went before he settled at her right breast. He swirled his tongue delightedly over her peak as he teased the other with his thumb and forefinger while Catherine felt stirring in her core. Catherine groaned and tried to place her own hand between her legs to increase the pressure there, but Bash was having none of it and caught her hand with his free one. Frustrated, Catherine tried with her other hand only to have it stopped by the hand Bash held at her bosom as he anchored them to her sides. Catherine cried out for more as he increased his speed of his tongue which was already causing her to flutter deep inside. He was torturing her and she loved it. Moving to her left side, Bash repeated the same ritual as Catherine only groaned her plight. She had never let anyone take her this way.

Catherine cursed as he started to move down over her stomach towards her core. The sparks he had created was an inferno before her eyes and she felt she might go up in flames at any moment. Bash bid her to lay back as he let his hand brush her skin as he pulled her shift over her generous hips and down her shapely thighs and calves and past her small feet and discarded it beside her. Finally, he looked at her fully naked before him. His member twitched at the sight of her there before him. She was a beautiful creature still full of many mysteries to discover and he was going to make sure she revealed all to him. Unhindered by her garment, he ran his hands up her legs to her thighs and placed herself between them and thrust against her. Even though he was still clothed, Catherine jolted against him as hard as she could. She was swollen and sensitive to the tiniest of movement against her.

"Sebastien, I need you." Catherine said, almost begging as her back arched up. She was almost powerless now and at his mercy. Her body was in such a state she was visibly shaking and unable to control her limbs as she thrashed against him. Looking into her eyes, he was met with the haziest need he had ever seen. He obliged her a small bit by running his fingers gently over her slick folds. She was so sensitive that when his fingers entered her she screamed for him to fuck her as hard as he possibly could before she walked away. Bash smiled at her threat for he knew she couldn't go anywhere in her weakened state. As he brought his fingers into her again he found and started licking the small bundles of nerves that rested between her legs as Catherine's moans of ecstasy filled the cave. Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue as he felt her start to get close. He wanted to taste her as she came around his tongue. As his tongue entered her silky folds, Catherine's walls shook as they started to give way as she poured Bash's gift into his mouth. She grasped his hair as she yelled obscenities and squeezed his face between her strong thighs. Tasting the fruit of his labor, he licked it up greedily as Catherine became weak as a babe, her mind swirling as the universe entered her vision. He had helped her to touch heaven completely.

Bash now removed his pants and placed his member at her entrance. He slid into her hot sweet sanctuary slowly giving her time to adjust. She was so small and he stretched her to fit him all on the first charge as Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist and came up off the floor. He placed his hands under her arms grasping her shoulders as he retreated and entered her more swiftly this time, causing her to grab his ass in her hands. Grasping at her waist with both hands now, he brought her almost fully off of him before entering her swifter than before. Catherine's whole body was curling up at the sensation as he started to ride her harder and faster against the rock behind them. He grinded her as hard as he could until Catherine was seeing the sky as green and the grass as blue. Bash had lost all control he had now as he pounded into her wetness and grasped her hips roughly, surely causing bruises, not that Catherine cared. Her head was thrown back as he worked to release them both from the confines of their earthly activities.

"Sebastien!" Catherine screamed as she annunciated every syllable as she raked her fingernails down his back as her body convulsed around him, on the verge of falling into her deep depths of pleasure that surrounded her body and mind. As she started to convulse, Bash grinded against her center one more time, releasing them both as they kissed the sky together. Catherine surrounded and soaked him in her heat as he filled her with his white, hot pleasure. Still shaking around him, Bash moved to create blessed friction for Catherine who still hadn't touch earth. Her face was the picture of pleased as she finally saw the blue of his eyes as they smiled down at her. He pulled out of her and laid them down against the cool stone of the cave floor, needing a moment to enjoy what society said they never should. Yet they had enjoyed it very much. Both of them were too full of peace at the moment to let the impossibility of their situation enter their mind as Bash just held Catherine, more tenderly than she had been held in years.

**SO WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU DID AND HAVE THE TIME ;)**


	4. Secret Plans

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN REIGN!**

**I HOPE THIS IS TO EVERYONE'S LIKING! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAVE HAD OTHER STORIES AND VIDEO'S TO UPDATE AND WAS UNSURE OF WHERE TO GO TO NEXT BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! ;)**

Catherine sighed as she sat at her window and watched Bash ride away into the forest. She was supposed to meet him at the waterfall where they had last rendezvoused, but she couldn't. How was she supposed to carry on in front of everyone as if everything was the same? Every time she saw him she just wanted to take him in hand against the nearest table. She loathed herself for not following him into the woods to their special place, but it would be better for the both of them if she stopped whatever this was now, wouldn't it? How could she let herself take the pleasure he offered? Nothing could ever come of the matter except trouble for the both of them. If they were ever caught, their lives would be torn apart. She was his father's wife, after all, and Bash did have a wife. Granted, Kenna had never thought of Catherine's feelings when she had let Henry bed her, but Catherine didn't want to cause Kenna the pain she had felt at Henry's betrayal. She knew what that felt like, to have a knife in your heart yet having to live with it every day. It had been hell for all those years that Henry had paraded his lovers around Court in front of her. No, she simply wouldn't do that to another woman. She couldn't. In fact she had let things get farther the other day than she had intended. Damn her need for him. She should have kept them locked inside her own head, but when he had touched her so she couldn't resist. He had loved her like no one before. For such a young man, he had quite a lot of stamina and restraint. Catherine sighed as she stood and started walking toward her door. She must occupy her mind before she joined him at the lake. A visit to her children would suffice, especially since she had missed seeing them the other day.

Bash happily strode to sit by the waterfall as he waited for Catherine to arrive. This place would always hold a special kind of meaning to him now. Their chance meeting the other day had thoroughly ingrained into his mind the beauty that now surrounded him. All paled in comparison as he thought of Catherine. The woman was insatiable. After they had thoroughly satisfied each other's needs three…no, four times, she was still reluctant to leave. Not that Bash minded. He would have been content to stay there for the night just making love to her and worshipping her body until the sun rose the next day, but of course they couldn't. They had made plans though to meet back here at this very spot the next day. The longer he waited, the more apprehensive he became. Had she changed her mind? She had been quite vigorous yesterday in her coupling with him. Bash couldn't help the disappointment that flooded his mind as he trudged back to his horse. He had waited as long as he would. He would just have to find out why she hadn't returned.

When he arrived at the castle, he immediately inquired of her whereabouts. It seemed she was with her sons in the gardens. Bash watched with a smile, unseen, as she played with the two youngest princes. Bash laughed out loud when little Henry purposefully knocked the much bigger Charles to the ground as Catherine scolded them both before pulling them apart and giving Henry a lecture. She was so beautiful with that furrowed brow that Bash contemplated kissing her in that moment. He wouldn't, but he still thought of it. She was such a feisty thing, her light red hair cascading in ringlets from her crown as she pursed her lips. At little Henry's crossing of his arms and stomping his foot, Bash decided to step in. Maybe he could be of some assistance?

"Now what seems to be the trouble, little brother?" Bash said good-heartedly as he strode towards them.

"Bash!" They both screamed in happiness as they launched themselves at him.

Bash bowed awkwardly at Catherine as his brothers hung off him as he hugged them to him.

"We were going to play a game, but Henry won't cooperate." Charles said as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"You always get to be the hero, Charlie! I want to be the hero and save mommy." Henry pouted.

"Just what exactly were you saving our beautiful Queen from, little brother?" Bash asked as he winked at Catherine.

A small blush crept to Catherine's cheeks at his action. What must he think of her now? Yet here he was, complementing her without malice in his voice. He had a very noble heart, indeed.

"Well, if Henry hadn't spoiled our plans he was going to be the ogre and I was going to be the knight, but now Mother says we must go inside." Charles said exasperatedly.

"I just wanted to be the knight for once. You always have to be the knight!" Henry said as he ran to Catherine and hugged her around her knees.

"It seems we have quite a dilemma on our hands here, don't we? What if I volunteered to be the nasty ogre? Then you could both save the Queen and collect the spoils. If your mother approves, of course. I, lowly servant of hers that I am, wouldn't want to incur her wrath."

"Oh, can we mommy? That would solve everything. Please!" Henry cried in glee as he hugged her tighter and looked up into her smiling eyes.

"Well, that wouldn't solve every problem." Charles said thoughtfully. "Bash would never pass for an ogre. I think he should be a giant since he is tall like father was."

Catherine's heart panged her as she looked at Bash in that moment. He really did resemble a young Henry. If only Henry would have taken the interest in her that Bash had, their marriage wouldn't have felt as much like a prison as it had for the both of them. Bash looked at her with those big, blue eyes of his and smiled at her, making her knees feel weak. When he smiled at her like that, she would give him anything he wanted if he asked.

"It sounds like a suitable solution, boys." Catherine said as she looked down at the now jumping Henry at her feet.

"So there you have it. I, the giant, shall try to take the Queen whilst you two knights protect her honour." Bash said as her boys got into their fighting stances with their little wooden swords.

Catherine and Bash played with the boys for an hour until their little cheeks were flushed from their exhaustion and they begged to be taken to bed. They had beaten the giant, Bash, and saved their Queen Catherine from a life of servitude. Cranky little Henry begged to be carried by his mother while Charles slumped along behind the procession to their rooms. Bash accompanied them and took the now sleeping Henry from Catherine's arms. He was getting quite too big for her to be carrying about. Reaching the doors, the children were handed over to their nanny quickly, leaving Catherine and Bash alone in the hallway. Catherine knew he would expect an explanation for her actions today, but she tried to brush him off.

"Today was quite enjoyable, Bash. Thank you with your help with the boys. I am afraid they miss their father dreadfully." Catherine said lightly trying to divert his attention away from the matter of their new relationship.

"I am sure they do, although he never paid them much attention. That was partly my fault, I guess." Bash said looking away from her face.

"Henry made his own decisions in his life. He could rarely be swayed once his mind was made up." Catherine replied.

"Even if his decisions were wrong. Especially when it came to you, Catherine." Bash said sincerely, looking into her hazel depths and penetrating her soul.

"Yes, well, if you will excuse me, the hour is late and I need to be going to my chambers." Catherine said as she brushed past him.

"Catherine, wait, I must speak with you further." Bash said as he hastened after her.

"I don't know what we would need to talk about, Bash." Catherine said as she charged away from him.

"Please." Bash said as he caught her hand in his, causing her to stop immediately. She turned slowly, hesitating to look at him. He was so close and they were alone. Could she restrain herself?

"I know of a quiet place we can talk. No one ever goes there anymore. It was my hiding place as a child. We won't be disturbed." Bash said lowly as he rubbed small circles into her palm with his thumb.

With a small nod, Catherine followed him through the corridor to a hallway with a dead end.

"This is your safe place?" Catherine asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Patience is a virtue, my lady." Bash answered back snarkily.

Catherine rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't used to such insolence or fast retorts. She almost… enjoyed his frank manner. It was refreshing from those who put on airs around her.

Bash felt around and then pushed on a lose brick on the wall causing a small space to be revealed inside the wall. A small light flickered inside the small space invitingly.

"You can't be serious? How will we both ever fit?" Catherine asked.

"It is larger inside then it looks. I wouldn't have brought you here if there wasn't." Bash said truthfully. "Do watch your head as you enter though. I think it was designed for hiding in times of siege and as you can see the opening is quite low."

Catherine ducked, careful not to hit her crown on the top of the wall as she entered. She was quite surprised as the room was a goodly size with a small desk and chair and cot in the corner. Bash entered behind her and sealed them in and then invited her to sit beside him on the cot. Catherine nervously sat with a good amount of distance between them. They were alone, sealed in together with no chance of interruption and Catherine was having trouble breathing as he looked her over.

"What, exactly, were you wanting to speak about, Bash?" Catherine asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Catherine," Bash sighed as he took her hand once more into his, "You didn't come to the lake today. I was wondering if I had offended you? If you regret what happened yesterday that is fine, but I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"I don't regret it…exactly. I… enjoyed it very much," Catherine said as she blushed and looked away from his eyes. Damn his eyes! "I just don't want to lead you on. We can't ever be found out. I couldn't offer you anything except my body."

"Catherine, is that an issue for you? Can you just enjoy our physical time together and want nothing more? I quite enjoying pleasing you and would like to do more of it. If we are both careful, no one outside of this room ever need know of our activities. Our hearts needn't be involved. We both have needs the other can fulfill at least I think I fulfilled you yesterday." Bash said cheekily earning him a small smile from Catherine as she once again looked into his eyes.

"You do have a love for serving. It serves you well." Catherine said as her eyes glimmered gold in the candlelight's glow. "If you are sure you can be happy with our little arrangement who am I to refuse your servitude." Catherine said seductively as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"I offer myself to…you, my Queen." Bash grunted as she rubbed over his resting member.

Oh, she would have to take care of that. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him to her and kissed him solidly on his lips. Catherine moaned as his tongue filled her mouth. His hands roamed freely over her body as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Catherine needed him and she needed him as soon as possible. Once she tasted him, she just couldn't stop. Bash gently caressed her breasts in his hands as Catherine gripped his growing manhood. Not willing to break their kiss, Bash kneeled between her legs and reached up under her skirts, softly caressing her as he moved farther up her. When he squeezed her knee, Catherine groaned for him to hurry. Smiling up at her, Bash asked her to lay back. He pushed her skirts up to her stomach, revealing her beautiful center to him.

"God, you're gorgeous," Bash moaned as he started kissing from her knee up her inner thigh. Catherine gasped as he blew his hot breath over her pulsing center as she waited for him to touch her there only to be disappointed as he moved to kiss from her other knee up the inside of her thigh, causing her whole body to tingle as he once again blew against her. Catherine bucked her hips up to try to make him kiss her there.

"A bit anxious, aren't we?" Bash said as he grinned.

His only answer was an exasperated sigh. The damn man was driving her insane. Bash skimmed two fingers over her core lightly, barely touching her and leaving her longing for more.

"Sebastian." Catherine moaned as he once again felt but didn't enter her.

At the sound, Bash grabbed her backside and pulled her forcefully toward his mouth, causing Catherine to groan and he fully swirled his tongue in and out of her, his unshaven facial hair creating friction against her thighs. The more she moved the faster he delved into her, tasting her depths. No other woman tasted quite like she did. Removing his tongue, he replaced them with two fingers as his tongue focused on the small bundle of nerves slightly above them. As she flew higher, Bash started to come unglued from the sounds and her wetness. She was so hot and needed to be filled. Pulling out from her, Bash stood and undid his pants. Letting them fall to his feet, Bash kissed Catherine, letting her taste herself on his tongue as he settled between her legs. He entered her quickly at first causing Catherine to scream into his mouth as he filled her completely on the first go. Pulling out, he entered her more slowly this time. Wanting him to be rough and needed to fill him deeper, Catherine thrust her hips up to meet his causing them both to groan at the heat between their two bodies. Bash kissed her neck as he ground into her and finding their rhythm, they rode each other until they were both hazy with their need for release. Catherine shouted his name as he moved her leg to rest on his shoulder and drove deeper into her, causing her walls to give way. As she shook around him, Bash welcomed his release as with one last thrust he came undone inside her. Falling onto her, Bash rolled to the side, careful not to squish her underneath himself. Catherine smiled as he stroked her hair in his fingers. Why had she ever thought she could live without this?

**OK I HOPE THIS WAS TO YOUR LIKING!**


End file.
